Tragedy at Capeside High
by softballflowers5
Summary: It seemed like a perfect day at Capeside High until tragedy struck. Friendship and relationships will be tested. Everyone's life changed in the 12 hours it took to shake up the town.
1. Prelude

"_Have you ever had one of those days you wish you could do all over again?"_ Every student at Capeside High was thinking that after disaster struck the high school. Nobody expected their night to end up in the hospital, but that's what happened.

Grams was sitting at the chapel in the hospital alone and praying.

Bessie Potter was holding onto Alexander trying to calm him down while trying not to cry with her son.

Doug Witter is at Capeside High just staring at the school trying to hold back his tears.

Gail and Mitch Leery were talking to the police at the school while staring at school in disbelief.

The clock struck 10 P.M. and nobody could believe that 12 hours ago the school was hit with tragedy.

_Tell me if you like how the story is going. I'll try to add more really soon._


	2. 12 HOURS EARLIER

**12 HOURS EARLIER**

It was a beautiful day in Capeside. The sun was shining with no clouds in sight.

Pacey and Joey enter the school holding hands and smiling like always. _"So I was thinking that maybe I make us a spectacular dinner, "_ Joey said. Pacey stopped suddenly almost making Joey fall backwards from the sudden halt. "_What's wrong? Are you afraid of my cooking?"_ Pacey couldn't help himself, he started laughing hysterically. "_Joey Potter, I've never seen you cook before in my entire life. I'm not only afraid of your cooking, but I'm afraid you will poison me."_ Joey pushed Pacey but couldn't help but smile. She knew her cooking abilities were horrible and loved how honest pacey was about it. Pacey pulled Joey close to him and whispered, _"I'd love to try your cooking even if my life is on the line. I would do anything for you Potter."_ Joey smiled, "_so I will expect you at the Potter B&B around 8 tonight and I'll make your favorite dish."_ Pacey nodded his head and kissed Joey on the forehead.

On the other side of school, Andie was looking through Dawson's recent developed pictures. She noticed a lot of pictures were of Gretchen Witter. "_So Dawson, is this new lady your recent obsession,"_ Andie said sarcastically. Dawson snatched his photo album from Andie and stuffed it back in his backpack. "_Gretchen is a new employee at the restaurant and she's just a friend. As you could tell in the pictures she wasn't too thrilled about me taking her picture in the first place." _Andie just shook her head and walked on dropping the subject. Andie went to her Physics class while Dawson was walking toward his literature class. Dawson stopped once he saw Joey and Pacey walking towards him. He rushed towards his classroom.

Jack was trying to cheer Jen up once again. Jen was still distraught over being dumped by her ex-immature boyfriend Henry. She was drinking her coffee while trying to listen to Jack. She couldn't help but see bad boy Drew Valentine staring at her with that evil smile he had. "_Hello. Earth to Jen,"_ Jack said waving his hand in front of Jen's face. She blinked a few times before looking at Jack. "_Sorry lost my train of thought," _Jen said while trying not to look at Drew. Jack saw what was going on and just started chuckling. "_What's so funny Jack? Did I miss an inside joke,"_ Jen said? Jack shook his head, "_I've never seen you stare at a guy like that before. You two must have some intense memories with one another."_ Jen couldn't believe her ears. How could Jack know what she was thinking? Yes she plays the act of severely disliking Drew, but still remembers the fun times she had with him.

The football team was doing their regular initiation to the new members and they decided to pick on two freshmen. They stole the boys' backpacks and then poured sardines all over them. As the football team laughed and ran away one of the boys whispered, "_You'll be sorry you messed with me."_


	3. 11 HOURS EARLIER

**11 HOURS EARLIER**

Andie was walking towards the principal's office when she heard someone crying. She looked and saw a kid covered in fish. She walked toward the kid and sat next to him trying not to throw up from the smell. "_My name's Andie. What's yours,"_ Andie said trying to comfort him, but he wouldn't say anything. "_You know if you tell someone who did this the person will be punished."_ The boy ran away and Andie couldn't do anything but shake her head. The counselor yelled for Andie and went to her office still looking back at the kid she tried to help.

The kid runs into the boys' locker room to find his backpack. He starts throwing stuff everywhere and finally finds it in one of the football player's locker. He starts digging in his bag but hears people coming. He hides in one of the bathroom stalls and hears the players who poured sardines on him. "_Man did you see the reaction from that nerd? Priceless." "Yeah I even think the kid cried like a baby. I think this year was the best." _The kid took something out of his bag and opened the stall. The guys jumped and then two bangs went off just as the bell rang. Nobody heard the noise.

Joey walks to her locker and sees obnoxious football players cheering in the halls. She rolls her eyes and opened her locker seeing it covered with pictures of her and Pacey from their trip on True Love. "_I hope you don't mind,_" Pacey whispered in her ear. "_Pacey Witter how in the world did you do this?"_ "_Well I snuck out of class ten minutes early and decided to surprise you. I'm guessing you like it."_ Joey turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, "_I LOVE it! I can never predict you."_ They smiled and started walking towards there next class. They both see the kid run out of the locker room and runs Pacey over. "_Hey watch yourself,"_ Joey yelled trying to help Pacey up. The kid ignored them and ran out of school. "_Are you alright," _Joey asked. "_Yeah, although I smell like rotten fish now; that must be one of the kids the football players attacked today."_ They both stared and then walked to lunch.

Meanwhile Jack and Jen were in the library looking up stuff for their history project. Andie was still in the principal's office and Dawson was walking towards his locker.

As all of this is going on, the kid broke into the janitor's closet and found the extra set of keys to the school. He ran outside and locked all the main doors. Dawson saw what the kid was doing and then saw the gun. He did what any normal person would do, he yelled, "**GUN**!"

Please do comment, I want to see if everyone likes it.


End file.
